This invention relates to card game devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a card game apparatus wherein a battle is depicted, on the game screen of a hand-held game machine, between the characters (masters) with the use of cards forming a deck.
A card game called xe2x80x9cPokemon card GBxe2x80x9d is a card game played using a conventional hand-held game machine. In this card game, a hand-held game machine is used where monster cards battle one by one. If a certain number of an opponent""s monster cards are defeated, victory is achieved in the game.
The conventional card game however depends merely upon the superiority or inferiority of the monster cards.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide a novel highly amusing, card game apparatus.
A card game apparatus according to the exemplary embodiments is a card game apparatus for playing a battle game between a game player camp and an opponent camp respectively including masters and characters representing monsters with the use of respective monster cards of a predetermined number, comprising: first master data storage (402a) storing an image of a first master representing a game player to be displayed in the game player camp and storing ability value data of the first master; second master data storage (402a) storing a figure of a second master representing an opponent to be displayed in an opponent camp and storing ability value data of the second master; card data storage (402b) storing images of a plurality of monster cards and ability value data thereof; a display (18) for displaying the first master and at least one monster in the game player camp and the second master and at least one monster in the opponent camp according to the data stored in the first master data storage, the second master data storage and the card data storage. Arithmetic operations are performed for arithmetically determining a result of a battle based upon the ability value of the first master or the monster in the game player camp and the ability value of the second master or the monster in the opponent camp.
Another feature of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus which determines whether or not winning or losing of the game has occurred as a result of arithmetic operation by the operator.
Another feature of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus, further comprising background data storage (402c) that stores background data including a first display site (64) to display the first master, a second display site (66) to display the second master, a third display site (68aa-68ab) to display a monster card in the vicinity of the first master, and a fourth display site (68ba-68bb) to display a monster card in the vicinity of the second master. In accordance with an illustrative embodiment, the first master and the second master are respectively displayed in the first display site and the second display site, and at least one monster is displayed in the third display site and the fourth display site.
A still another aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus, wherein the background data storage storing background data includes a fifth site (76) to display a plurality of monster cards selectable by the game player, further comprising an operating member (54a-54f) to be operated by the game player, wherein the game player is allowed to select any of the plurality of monster cards in the fifth site and display the monster in the third display site by operating the operating member. The result of the battle is determined based on an ability value of the first master or the monster displayed in the third display site and an ability value of the second master or the monster displayed in the fourth display site.
Still another aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus, wherein the third display site and the fourth display site respectively include a plurality monster display sites (68aa-68ab, 68ba-68bb).
Yet another aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus, wherein the plurality of monsters include an advance-guard monster capable of attacking a closely located master or a monster and a rear-guard monster capable of attacking a master or a monster in a distant position, the advance-guard monster and the rear-guard monster being to be displayed in respective monster display sites in the third display site and the fourth display site.
Yet another aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus further comprising magic card data storage storing kinds of magic of magic cards to apply magic to the master or the monster and ability values thereof, wherein the magic cards being used against the master or monster, further comprising a magic card processor (S307, S313) to process an effect of a magic card used against the master or the monster.
Another aspect of the illustrative embodiments is a card game apparatus, wherein respective ones of the data storage (402a, 402b, 402c) are included in a storage medium to be removably attached to the card game apparatus.
In one embodiment, a hand-held game machine is utilized. Game images are displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) provided on the hand-held game machine. However, this display may be separately provided from the game apparatus so that display signals only can be supplied from the game apparatus to the display.
In either case, the first and second master data storage store a figure and ability value data of the first master to be displayed in the game player camp as the image representing a game player and a figure and ability value data of the second master to be displayed in the opponent camp as the image representing an opponent. The card data storage stores figures and ability value data of the plurality of monster cards. A CPU causes the display to display a first master and at least one monster as well as a second master and at least one monster, according to the data stored in the first master data storage, second master data storage and card data storage. Arithmetic processing arithmetically determines a result of a battle based upon an ability value of the monster in the game player camp (specifically, attack power and HP) and an ability value of the second master or monster in the opponent camp.
A victory can be achieved on the side having reduced the master HP of the opponent camp to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. The winning camp is awarded medals or cards, for example.
According to the illustrative embodiments, because victory is gained when finally defeating an opponent master, the superiority or inferiority determining a win-and-loss is not decided simply by card strength. Thus, the enhancement of card game strategy leads to enhanced player amusements.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.